GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam
The GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam is a re-manufactured GAT-X105 Strike Gundam piloted by Neo Roanoke. It serves as his personal machine. Technology and Characteristics The GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam is the GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E equipped with the newly developed Noir Striker pack, and like the base MS itself, is part of the "Actaeon Project". Due to the Strike E's power extender, the Strike Noir has longer operational and flight time. When equipped with the Noir Striker, the Strike E's VPS armor changes colour, with the shoulder, head, wrist, ankle and skirt color changing to black and the white armor pieces changing to a dull grey. Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs :The key feature of the Strike is its ability to equip additional equipment in the form of striker packs. Each striker pack is designed to outfit the Strike with the equipment needed to fulfill specific combat roles with maximum efficiency. ;*Power Extender :The suit features a "power extender" system to increase battery life. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :A new version of the Phase Shift armor used on the original Strike. Strike E's VPS armor can change its colors according to the Striker Packs it is equipped with at the moment, but this only applies to the Noir Striker and Another Trial Striker Packs. Armaments ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Strike E also features head-mounted 12.5mm automatic CIWS guns of type M2M5 "Todesschrecken". These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*EQS1358 rocket anchor :One EQS1358 rocket anchor is mounted in each hand and foot, for a total of four rocket anchors. These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to allow the Strike Noir to throw the captured unit over a small distance. The attached cable is coated with a special polymer that allows the pilot to adjust the physical properties (thickness, strength, etc.) of the cable upon firing. ;*M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle :While most mobile suits feature a single handheld beam rifle, the Strike Noir is instead equipped with two small M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifles. Despite their small size and 15% decreased in shooting range compared to standard rifles, the rifles are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. When not in use, the rifles are mounted on the hips of the unit, the same spot where the combat knives were stored on the original Strike. ;*MR-Q10 "Fragarach 3" beam blade :Developed from the Gaia Gundam's MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blade, it is the melee weapon of the Strike Noir. They are stored on the wings when not in use. While not as big as a normal Anti-Ship Sword, it can still do massive damage to the target. ;*MAU-M3E42 twin linear gun :Mounted on the wing. As its model number implies, it is an advanced model of the Alliance's MAU-M3 series best seller which is commonly equipped on Mobile Armors (Moebius, Exus), the M3 boasts reliability and cost-effective performance. With the E4 model, it is configured for rapid fire with shortened electric charges to specialise in close combat. ;*57mm high-energy beam rifle :An optional beam rifle that Strike E can use. It is the same rifle as the one used by the Duel and has a longer range than the "Shorty" beam rifle. Strike Noir has been shown to carry a pair of them for certain mission. :;*175mm grenade launcher ::The beam rifle is fitted with an underslung grenade launcher, which can fire a variety of grenades. These grenades are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. History Piloted by Neo Roanoke, commander of the Earth Alliance Forces' 81st Independent Mobile Battalion, an elite force sent to capture the three new Gundam prototypes developed by ZAFT. It first saw action in CE 73 when Roanoke went out in this mobile suit to buy some more time for his team members to escape from Armory One. During the attack he used his Noir to destroy several enemy units guarding the colony. When the new ZAFT battleship Minerva engaged the Phantom Pain in the Debris Belt, Roanoke again launched in his mobile armor and fought against Rey Za Burrel in his ZAKU Phantom. The unit was destroyed along with its pilot during the Berlin crisis, where Kira Yamato in his Freedom Gundam cut the Strike Noir in half, killing Neo in the process.